Pumpkin
Pumpkin is a plant that appears in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. He is the 31st plant unlocked in the first game, unlocked after beating 4-7. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Pumpkin is a seed packet unlockable premium vine, associated with Pumpkin's Safety Season of Arena. In both games, Pumpkin is a defensive plant with the same health as a Wall-nut. Unlike other defensive plants however, Pumpkin does not occupy a garden space for himself, allowing other plants to be planted inside of him, or for him to be planted on top of other plants, effectively giving another layer of protection. In the first game, Pumpkin is unable to be planted on Sea-shroom, Tangle Kelp, Grave Buster, Cob Cannon, and other Pumpkins. In the second game, he is unable to be planted on Blastberry Vine, Pyre Vine, Tangle Kelp, Grave Buster, Hot Potato, and other Pumpkins. In both games, Pumpkin can be repaired with Wall-nut First Aid if it's unlocked. Origins He is a carved pumpkin, a fruit belonging to the squash genus. They are usually carved for events like Halloween. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Pumpkin is unlocked upon beating Level 4-7 for the first time. He is planted around other plants, and any zombies attacking a space with a Pumpkin on it will attack the Pumpkin first. However, it is unable to protect other plants from basketballs, as Pumpkin only protects the sides of the plant that's planted in it, not the area above it. Pumpkin absorbs 3600 damage per shot and his appearance changes at 1200 damage per shot and 2400 damage per shot before being destroyed at 3600 damage per shot. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Pumpkin is acquired after collecting 100 Pumpkin seed packets. Pumpkin functions almost identically to the first game, however due to the mechanics change between games, Pumpkin has some slightly different functions. Like other vine plants in this game, Pumpkin's Plant Food effect will trigger regardless of if it's planted on another plant or not, meaning Pumpkin has the potential to duplicate Plant Food. Another byproduct of being a vine plant is that it is now impossible to dig up a plant planted inside Pumpkin without first removing the Pumpkin itself. Aside from those and some minor stat changes however, Pumpkin is pretty much the same. Pumpkin absorbs 4000 damage per shot and his appearance changes at 1000 damage per shot, 2000 damage per shot, and 3000 damage per shot before being destroyed at 4000 damage per shot. Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies '''Pumpkin' Pumpkins protect plants that are within their shells. Toughness: high Special: can be planted over another plant Pumpkin hasn't heard from his cousin Renfield lately. Apparently Renfield's a big star, some kind of... what was it... sports hero? Peggle Master? Pumpkin doesn't really get it. He just does his job. Cost: 125 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Pumpkin will gain a protective shell of metal capable of absorbing 8000 DPS or one Gargantuar smash. It will also transfer the plant food effect to any suitable plant that it shelters. Reinforce-mint effect When boosted by Reinforce-mint, Pumpkin will be able to take an additional 8000 DPS, and his Plant Food effect will activate. Level upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' build utilizing Pumpkins as protection]] Pumpkins are excellent at later levels, where the player needs to conserve as much space as possible. Catapult Zombies and Bungee Zombies always target the plant inside the Pumpkin first, so they are useless as protection against them. They can be used to buy time so that your plants have more time to take out Digger Zombies. The best plant to put inside a Pumpkin (for defensive purposes) is the Tall-nut, so Pole Vaulting Zombies or Dolphin Rider Zombies cannot jump over them, and the zombies will have to eat the Pumpkin and Tall-nut. Note, however, that he is not as efficient, sun-wise, as a Tall-nut alone; a Tall-nut and Pumpkin combo costs as much as two Tall-nuts, yet has only as much health as one-and-a-half. They are also useful for plants that the Imitater duplicates because he protects them as they transform. Do not put plants that are supposed to be eaten into Pumpkin, such as Garlic or Hypno-shrooms. The zombies will have to eat the outside Pumpkin before eating the plant, so doing so will result in a waste of sun and seed slot recharge. Pumpkins are usually good along with Potato Mines, as they give Potato Mine time to arm, and once the zombies break through the Pumpkin, they will have come together onto one spot and will all be hit by the Potato Mine. The only problem with this is that because of their larger horizontal hit-box, Football Zombies will trigger the Potato Mine while he is inside the Pumpkin, only killing some of the zombies, as they will not all count as in range. As a result, it may make more sense to use a Wall-nut or Tall-nut to protect the Potato Mine instead, as they are cheaper or costs the same and will allow time for all of the zombies to get in range. This can also be a bad idea, however, as the Potato Mine may rise before the zombie even gets to the Pumpkin. To remedy this, if you want them to all get blown up, put him in the second or first column from the zombies. Try to plant them on every plant except for Kernel-pults that you will upgrade into Cob Cannons, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Garlic, and Hypno-shroom. When facing Gargantuars, put a Pumpkin around the plants in the third and second row so they are protected from the Imps they throw. Survival Mode Almost all setups on Survival Mode use these. Because Pumpkins can surround other plants, when the player uses Pumpkins in conjunction with Wall-nut or Tall-nut, it is more convenient to extend their defenses. For example, if you use Tall-nut on column five in all rows and the defense needs to be expanded to six columns, the sun that is used for planting these Tall-nuts will be wasted, as they should be dug up, or there will not be enough spaces for placing new plants. If you use Pumpkins, just simply replace the plants without digging up the Pumpkins. Pumpkins are usually used to protect plants at sensitive positions. These are also very useful in Survival: Endless because they are excellent space savers, and can be used to protect your more valuable plants (Winter Melon, Gloom-shroom, Twin Sunflower) from zombies. If a zombie makes it through your defenses and you are vulnerable, Pumpkins might be the only thing saving you from the zombies successfully eating your brain. Pumpkin can also be used effectively for the Ladder Zombie strategy, which is pretty straight forward, get Ladder Zombies to put ladders on your main offensive plants especially Gloom-shrooms on the second column. Since the ladders are on all Pumpkins, Imps thrown by Gargantuars cannot eat your plants which results in saving a considerable amount of sun. Note that the ladders will disappear if they are hit by explosive plants, and Magnet-shrooms can remove them. ''Plants vs Zombies 2'' While Pumpkin's hasn't differed much in usage from the first game, there are still many plants that can benefit from him. Because Pumpkin doesn't take up any space ahead of a plant, Cold Snapdragon/Snapdragon makes a viable choice to pair with him. Three columns of Cold Snapdragons/Snapdragons could be used because Pumpkin is protecting the front column of them and this effectively increases the amount of damage done against the zombies. Another good plant to pair with Pumpkin is Chomper. Since Chomper's range is limited to only 1 tile, it makes it obsolete compared to Toadstool. But this could be rectified by Pumpkin: by placing two columns of Chompers and placing Pumpkin on the Chomper(s) in the front, Chomper will be able to reach a zombie if they make it to Pumpkin. Related achievements Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *He has a second degrade that can only be seen in the "reanim" folder, where the game stores his images. *His Suburban Almanac description references Renfield as Pumpkin's cousin. Renfield is a pumpkin in the 2007 game Peggle, another game made by PopCap Games. *For some reason, the player can place Pumpkins on top of a Spikeweed or a Spikerock. If they place a Pumpkin on top of a Spikeweed when there is a zombie on it, the zombie will eat the Pumpkin and at the same time be attacked by the Spikeweed. *Puff-shroom is too small for a Pumpkin, but when he shoots a spore, the spore somehow passes through the Pumpkin's shell and still damages the zombies, which is unusual, though it could be going out through the Pumpkin's holes. *When a Pumpkin with a plant inside is squashed, he will have a flattened animation of the plant above a flattened Pumpkin instead of a flattened version of the plant in the Pumpkin. *Starfruit lies on his back, but if a Pumpkin is added, he will stand up (as he would otherwise be completely concealed within him). *Bungee Zombies cannot take Pumpkins if they are surrounding another plant, except Lily Pad and Flower Pot. However, if a Bungee Zombie attempts to take a Cattail from a Pumpkin, it will cause the Cattail to downgrade to a Lily Pad. The same thing happens if the player tries to dig a Cattail from inside a Pumpkin. This is to avoid the Pumpkin from falling into the water. **This also makes Cattail the only plant able to downgrade. *He cannot be planted on Sea-shroom and Tangle Kelp, as they are aquatic plants. **They can still be planted on Cattails however, because she is the upgrade for the Lily Pad. **He also cannot protect Cob Cannon and Grave Buster, because Cob Cannon is too big to fit and Grave Buster cannot be protected because he is on a grave, and graves cannot be planted on. *There is a way to dig him up without digging up the plant inside him. Try using a shovel on the bottom of the square he is on. *If Chomper is in Pumpkin, when the Chomper sways to the right, his lower lip seems to go through Pumpkin. *In the DS version, he does not move; however, he moves in the Suburban Almanac. *In the iPad version, the holes on his top edge are missing. Also, he looks rounder. *He prevents plants such as Gloom-shroom and Squash that are behind him from hitting zombies in front of him, as the Pumpkin has a slightly larger hitbox. *Putting himself on plants is almost always advantageous, except when Zombonis, Catapult Zombies, Gargantuars, or Giga-gargantuars appear; putting a Pumpkin on the front plant actually increases the chance of them being squashed. This is because Pumpkin has a larger hitbox than normal plants. *His flattened sprite can still be removed by a shovel (only applies if the sprite is there and before it disappears). Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *He's the only plant that doesn't have any animations. However, on the Plants vs. Zombies subreddit, an EA developer had said that he will receive them in a future update Pumpkin's introductory Reddit post. *When a Surfer Zombie attempts to smash his surfboard on Pumpkin and there is a plant protected by it, both the Pumpkin and surfboard will be killed. *Its sun cost is now increased by 25 sun. *He is the only plant from the first game to be obtained by Seed Packets. *When a Gargantuar attempts to smash Pumpkin and there is a plant protected by it, only Pumpkin will be killed. This trait isn't shared with Pyre Vine or Blastberry Vine, however. See also *Wall-nut First Aid *Defensive plants *Vine plants References ru:Тыква vi:Pumpkin zh:南瓜 pl:Pumpkin be:Гарбуз Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants Category:Fog Category:Fog obtained plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Vine plants Category:Plants obtained with seed packets Category:Premium plants Category:Seasonal plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Medicore recharge plants